One Step Closer to Graduation
by XxoOjunefoxOoxX
Summary: A girl in an abusive relationship has lost all hope of being saved, but as she finds her secrete crush, she finds out what true love is really like. Will she be saved and be with the one she truly loves? Lemons much later on, rape and abuse to characters.


_**One Step Closer to Graduation**_

_This is a made up story, copyrighted by myself, that was based off of an RP I created. However the characters are copyrighted to their rightful owners:_

Akari: Nami-chan aka Akari-san (ME!!!)

Kira: varsity15

Natsumi: niltaicpokegirl

Hishashi: vashstampede

Kuri: FallingAngelKuri

Kikyou: link008

Wolf (yes its his name): Unknown Traveler

Modero: modero123

Yukino: naturedragonvivi

_Dedicated to my loyal RP-rs._

_**Chapter 1: The Return**_

Akari looked up at the large arch that made up the doorway to the familiar boarding school. The words were painted in the school colors, red with black outlines, and shined brightly in the morning sun. Akari sighed, knowing what would await her on, not only the first day, but the rest of the school year. She shifted the weight of her duffel bag from her left shoulder to her right and picked up her other suitcase, which was sitting next to her, before walking toward the iron gates of Yokai High.

She walked down the familiar halls and up the staircases toward her dorm, located in the northwest wing. She pushed open the large wooden door and smiled at the familiar couches, armchairs and fireplace. She brushed the tips of her fingers on her free hand over the top of one of the couches, remembering the moments spent goofing off and playing by the fire from last year. The expression on her face suddenly changed from bliss to sadness, she wished she could relive her freshman year over again, fixing all the mistakes she had made. She stood silently for several moments before walking toward the spiral staircase which led to several rooms. She turned to her right onto the first ledge and walked down a small hallway. She came to a door which had the last names written up on a gold plaque: _Hikaru, Shuzumia._

Akari looked at the first name on the door. "Natsumi..." she whispered under her breath, before turning the gold handle and opening the door.

Natsumi was Akari's room mate and best friend...as a matter of fact, her _only_ friend.

Akari had never really fit in with the other students when she first arrived at this particular school, in fact, she didn't even really fit in with the students around her in her "special dorm." As new students attended the school, they were each observed of their ability to use their unique powers; however, those students who possessed more power than the "regular" students were placed in a special dorm, one where they could all connect with one another and learn how to become friendly with other students. Most, if not all of the students in this dorm were either abused as children or each faced a difficult obstacle in their childhood, previous to attending the school, causing them to have stronger abilities and greater power. Akari had been one of the "special" students, or "Freaks" as some of the other students sometimes called them, and hated the title.

She tossed her duffel bag and suitcase on top of her bed, walking over to the window and pulling back the white curtain and half-closing her eyes as the bright sunlight pierced her eyes. She looked down toward the courtyard. More students were arriving each minute, some freshman but most students from last year. Akari tried to pick out the people she knew from last year, but sighed and let go of the curtain. She walked to her bags and began to unpack. She removed her clothes and placed them in drawers of a small dresser on her side of the room, putting some on hangers and placing them inside the closet. Next she took out her bed sheets, blanket and pillow and placed them on top of her mattress, leaving the matter of dressing her bed till later. She took out three books, a glass, toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush and comb, a mirror, a small box, a bag of other toiletries, a notebook and mp3 player. She placed all these things in their selected palaces, including the bathroom, side table next to Akari's bed and under her bed, and then walked out of the room.

She stood in the empty hall, listening for the sounds of other forms of life within the walls. "Nothing," Akari said aloud, "no one..."  
She sighed and walked down the spiral staircase. When she came to the lounge, she sat down in the armchair closest to the lit fireplace. She subbed her hands together and tried to warm herself. Surprisingly, even though it was a summer day, it had become frightfully cold, so cold that the fires inside the dorms had to be lit and the heaters in the classrooms had to be turned on. Akari propped her feet up onto the foot rest and leaned back in the chair once she had warmed up. She looked out the window across from the other chairs and could see busses unloading students and their bags. She looked back toward the fire, gazing into the flames as they licked the dry log and pieces of unburnt newspaper. She pointed her index finger at the flames and moved it to her right; as she did, a small bit of fire pulled away from the major flames. She moved her finger about in circles, then into a figure eight motion, the flame moving with her finger all the while. She then brought the flam up close to her face, but kept it at a reasonable distance from herself; she gazed into the bright, red embers, its light reflecting into her blue eyes. She sigh, then tossed the flame back into the fireplace.

Time seemed to pass with a blink of an eye. By noon half of the other students in Akari's dorm had arrived and there was a small commotion as old friends said hi to one another after a long summer away. Akari looked longingly at the door, hoping Natsumi would appear soon. She sighed and walked back out into the hall way. She stood outside the large wooden doors and listened to her classmates talk about the exciting trips they had taken during summer vacation. She walked away from the dorm and turned down the right hall, but suddenly stopped and ducked behind a column. She took in short breaths as four seniors walked down the hall, two of them jocks, hoping they wouldn't notice her. She carefully watched the one who was wearing a red vest and tied his long brown hair in a pony-tail, trying not to breathe.

As three of them turned a corner, Akari slowly came out of her hiding place, wondering, _Where is the fourth one?_

"Akari?" a voice suddenly said.

Akari turned and gave a sigh of relief. The senior who stood before her was tall, well-built, but not overly muscled, and wore slim-fitting jeans, a buttoned up Grey turtleneck shirt and a brown leather jacket. His eyes were a romantic green hue and his hair was not quite shoulder length, but it was not cut very short either and it shone a slight green in the mid-day sunlight that poured through the windows to their right. It was Chris Yakamoto, a man Akari admired and treated like the older brother she never had. She ran up to him and embraced him, saying quietly, "Chris! I missed you over the summer. Did you have fun, Onee-sama?"

( no idea how its spelled or if its even right, means older brother in Japanese)

Chris gently hugged her and replied, "I had fun. I'll tell you about it later. Promise." He pulled her away for minute asking in a serious tone, What were you doing around here by yourself? You know if Justin finds you..."

"Yes," Akari said, "he'd try again...I'm beginning to think, maybe I shouldn't go against him..."

Chris stared at Akari with eyes filled with fear, "You can't! If you give in you'll just be playing his game. That's what he wants you to do! Please, don't give in!"

Before Akari could protest, a voice suddenly called from around the corner, "Chris! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Chris replied, "I'll see you later Akari!" He waved before running around the corner and leaving Akari alone in the hall once again. She looked down at the floor, wondering what she should do about Justin, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice call her name, "Akari!"

Akari turned around and saw Natsumi approaching with her suitcase trudging behind her. Akari smiled and ran to her friend, embracing her and saying, "Finally! What took you so long to get here?" The two stood in the hall and laughed over the subject for several moments, before heading back to the dorm.

They remained there until about 6 in the evening and went down to the assembly; it being Sunday, they didn't officially start school yet and that night was the last one they had before classes started the next day, so Akari and Natsumi spent the night at a party that was being held in the cafeteria. Around ten at night, they returned to their rooms and sat talking about their scheduled classes and summer vacation. When Akari turned out the lights, she lay in her bed thinking about how this year might turn out. She then smiled and thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep, _This year is going to be great...I can feel it._

the ending didn't turn out like I planed, but I decided the chapter was getting a bit too long...  
anyways...stay tuned for the next chapter, _**Worst Day and Best: Collision**_


End file.
